Primary objective is to evaluate the safety and tolerability of escalating doses of SU5416 in patients with AIDS-related Kaposi's Sarcoma. The secondary objectives are to establish the pharmacokinetics of systemic HIV therapies in patients with AIDS-related Kaposi's Sarcoma; and to evaluate the anti-tumor efffects of SU5416 in patients with AIDS-related Kaposi's Sarcoma.